


Shoko; In Memoriam

by Shinaka



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, there were only regrets. Quick reaction fic to "The Vault".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoko; In Memoriam

It sucked, _it sucked so much_ , but _she_ sucked even more. She could have teamed up with Princess Bubblegum, used the new arm to fight better, but no, she had to be both a coward and a traitor. And now she was going to die.

The universe gave her a small mercy at least. She had two arms again.

Seeing a tree nearby, Shoko dragged the princess' amulet to it. It looked comfortable, almost as if was made for her new slug-like body to perfectly hang from its branches or to wrap around its trunk. Yes, it would be the perfect place to rest.

Once her body clung tightly to the tree, she laid her head upon the grass. As it caught the light of the setting sun, the amulet winked at her from her right hand.

I'm sorry, Princess. I should have stayed and done two-armed things with you, like you wanted. I should have been brave. I should have never, ever betrayed you.

Her new hand tightened around the amulet. Then her grip loosened, and Shoko herself let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a quick reaction fic to "The Vault" a while ago because wow, that episode fucked me up.
> 
> There might or might not be a second part with Princess Bubblegum's point of view in the Ooo of today. But if that doesn't get written, this fic can easily stand alone.


End file.
